Billetera
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Matty ese día saldría a una sana cita con su novio Francis, en casa estaban Alfred y Arthur discutiendo mientras estudiaban, sale a la cita, pero en eso olvida la billetera y se devuelve traumándose de por vida con lo que ve. USxUK y leve FranciaxCanadá.


Otro fic, sí, estoy lenta publicando. Maten a mi Internet por estar malo! ;w;

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra- y algo de FrancisxMatthew -FranciaxCanadá-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Billeteras.

El muchacho podía escuchar al presidente estudiantil quejarse una y otra vez por la actitud infantil y evasora de problemas que tomaba el americano, en realidad no entendía por qué su hermano podía traer a Arthur Kirkland para enseñarle si prácticamente se mataban cuando estaban juntos, pero eso no le importó hoy, él estaba apunto de salir…con alguien.

No le hagan decirlo…

¡No, no lo dirá!

Bueno sí, se llama Francis. No tiene buena reputación, pero al menos parece que cambió un poco por él, aunque aún no controla la vista depravada que pone al mirar ciertos hombres y mujeres, al menos, de a poco se empieza.

–Llaves, sonrisa… hemmm, pelo relativamente decente, ropa bien puesta… ¿qué más? –decía llevándose las manos al pecho. –Ah sí, la crema…–susurró, metiéndola en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pasó despidiéndose de los angloparlantes en la mesa, casi no lo tomaron en cuanta, como si fuera un perro ladrando en la calle, así de miserable. Pero no le importó mucho, ellos dos peleando no verían incluso si se libraba una guerra entre las frutas y los vegetales enfrente de sus cabezas, cerró la puerta y salió con una sonrisa.

Esperaba no tener que limpiar sangre cuando llegara, aunque sus peleas nunca sobrepasaban lo verbal.

Y allí está, a medio camino, cuando lo llama él, Francis, preguntándole si llegará pronto, le asiente con una sonrisa algo abochornada aunque ni siquiera él esté cerca, cuando se da cuenta sujetándose el pantalón que no trajo la billetera. Se quiso morir, no quería devolverse, eran kilómetro y kilómetros, bueno, eran unos cuantas cuadras pero le hacían daño, creía haberlo traído todo.

Puta y desgraciada billetera, ahora no eran las malvadas llaves.

Se devolvió trotando un poco, sonrió al notar que no se escuchaba una bulliciosa discusión como la que presenció al irse, quizás por fin estaban estudiando en silencio como deberían.

Y entró.

Miró el living.

Sonrió.

Se traumó.

Casi llora.

Casi se tira al piso.

Quería a su Mami.

Quería un psicólogo.

–¿A-Alfred… Art-Arthur? –

La escena era terrible, Alfred le sujetaba la boca al inglés, los dos lo miraban, Alfred tenía el cierre del pantalón abierto y el inglés simplemente ya no tenía estos… el miembro masculino de Jones estaba dentro de las nalgas blancas del presidente, se perdían en ellas mientras un líquido semi-trasparente brotaba del agujero igual que del miembro entre las caderas del británico.

Los tres se mantuvieron la mirada.

–P-Puedo explicarlo…no es que yo esté follando salvajemente a Artie analmente apenas te fuiste Bro, no es eso–

El inglés presente con las mejillas ardiendo y con la respiración entrecortada no hizo más que palmearse la cara, sabía que debieron ir al menos a la habitación, maldito novio suyo malditamente impulsivo.

–No hay nada que explicar…–dijo sonriente con la alegría de miles de unicornios el canadiense. –¿Mi billetera? –

–Arriba de la nevera…–susurró sin comprender la alegre actitud de su hermano menor.

El canadiense dio pasos de princesa de ballet alegre mientras iba a buscar la billetera, luego salió con la misma cara, cuando llegó afuera de la casa lloró en silencio, tragándose el trauma con las mejillas ardientes, ahora todo tenía sentido, las juntas, los líquidos raros ¡OMG los líquidos raros!, no superaría el trauma.

Era un hecho, odiaba la puta billetera, ahora más que nunca.

Fue hasta donde estaba su novio aún así, Francis aún hoy, después de cinco meses no sabe porque Matty no está listo para tener sexo. La billetera…nunca supo porque fue cruelmente asesinada por un canadiense de maniática sonrisa.

La única lección es: Nunca devolverse si Alfred y Arthur quedan solos…JAMÁS, ni por la maldita billetera, antes mendiga en la calle, decidió el canadiense seriamente.

**N.A: **Espero les gustara, esto le pasó a una amiga, sólo les puedo decir que nunca más uso billetera, se mete la plata en los bolsillos o donde pueda, nunca más billetera. Espero que les gustara, que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
